The Other
by Princess mAlice
Summary: Gaara ends up murdering Kankuro without remembering it. All of these gaps in his memory, Hinata a forgotten person from his past, voices in his head. Is the entire village of Suna and the Shukaku lying to him? WARNING: dark content/blood
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Reading all these Gaara fics inspired me. Leave reviews please!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wish I did though..

* * *

The Other

Gaara rolled over onto his side, his king-sized bed creaked in response, satin sheets slid beneath his warm body. He propped his head up by the elbow, with his other hand he supported his chin up in place. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up a music box. The Shukaku intruded the privacy of Gaara's mind.

 **What are you thinking about?**

"Go away."

 **We are one in the same, Kit whether you like it or not. You'll learn to love it.**

"…"

 **Her again?**

"No."

Suddenly and without warning the dark room, took on a deathly chill, the origin of the darkness emanated from the corner of his mind. The Shukaku's fangs started to chatter and the Other took over. Its terrified childlike voice haunting.

 **W-We can't protect ourselves like this. Not like this we have to hear them! They will kill us. They will try… t-try again… Again. Again.**

Gaara moaned in agony as the voice started to crawl under his skin.

"Leave me alone." Gaara choked.

 **Never. N-never forget what you have done to us. Stop trying to block us out!**

The shrill voice screamed at him, its piercing cry deafening. Gaara grabbed the music box, his sand rapidly descended upon his most cherished possession.

 **No! But she gave this to us! It's the last thing we have from her!**

Gaara's sand crushed it within an instant. The voices screamed in his head. That he knew. But he had still heard it over the uproar; the muffled sobbing of a 6 year old girl midst all the madness.

* * *

"Master…"

Gaara's eyes snapped open, his hazy eyes focused on his surroundings. The walls are dark brown, lined with wooden shelves of books, hundreds of them lined the room. There was a large, oriental rug of reds, greens and violet thrown over an oak floor. There are two oak chairs with black cushions at a circular oak desk. The aroma of sage incense and candles burned from above him inside of custom-made iron mason jars that served as the room's centerpiece; a large suspended candelabra . The sun setting from the windows encased in plum drapes adjacent him, hinted it was five in the evening. Gaara recognized the room to be his private study. The startled woman in the chair across him, jumping a little at his awareness, her deep chestnut eyes widening. The woman tugged on a tawny lock of hair.

"Matsuri…" The redhead breathed.

"Okaerinasai, Gaara-sama." Although she smiled, it did not reach her eyes. She was hiding something.

"How long was it this time?"

"A week and a half…"

He was disturbed it was longer than usual.

"Any casualities?" Gaara demanded.

The brunette shifted in discomfort. She tugged on another strand of hair.

"No one of importance. "

 **She is lying.**

Gaara noted her increase in heartbeat speed. Gaara's sand tightened over her windpipe, strangling her slowly. Matsuri writhed pitifully against the sand.

"Woman do not lie to me." Gaara glared, but loosened his grip enough for the strangled girl to cry out between two blue lips, "K-Kankuro-sama!" She cried in despair. Gaara's sand threw her violently across the room, her back slammed against the wall; the Shukaku roared with him.

 **You're a monster! You killed your own brother!**

"Sabaku Fuyuu." Gaara formed the motions for the justu, rode onto a cloud of sand and teleported out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

AN: Talk to me you guys! In a review or PM I really want to hear your thoughts c:

* * *

Hanabi reclined in a floral, bubble bath located in the Main Branch's master bathroom. Hinata's former maids attending to her every need from receiving a relaxing mango facial, coconut deep- hair conditioning rinse and of course the perfect manicure and pedicure. She had to look perfect for tonight's formal event.

"Nee-san!" Her voice was harsh, unrelenting.

The sound of startled, hasty footfalls were heard as the fearful Hyuuga stumbled none too gracefully into the master bathroom. "Y-yes, Hanabi-sama! How can I be of your assistance?"

Hiashi Hyuuga finally realized who the real failure was in the family. It has been a year since Hinata Hyuuga was stripped of her title of the Main Branch's successor and it was given to her younger sister whom was the more physically capable of the two whom held a lust for power, brute strength and the same sick desire as their twisted father, senseless violence: Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Come here." The younger Hyuuga snapped. Hinata flinched at her aggressive tone and hastily obliged, careful not to meet translucent orbs lest she upset her unstable sister's wrath. The familiar jolts of searing pain assaulted Hinata's senses as her sister's formidable "Torture Fist," struck her body. The silent, but violent jutsu was the creation of the new Hyuuga successor, left no mark on the victim's body, but felt like one was slowly burning to death. There was a rumor that this jutsu was responsible for the death of Neiji Hyuuga whom's murder is still unsolved. Hinata fell to the floor writhing in agony, clutching at her sides as it felt like needles were crawling up her body, ripping her skin open and burning as if her own flesh were on fire.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" The younger Hyuuga asked.

Hinata shook her head, confusedly moaned, "No… Hanabi-sa-sama…"

"I don't know either!" The girl cried out as she increased the justsu's intensity. "It just feels so damn good to watch you suffer after all of these years!" Hanabi's laughter mingled with the tortured screams of Hinata into the night.

* * *

Gaara just entered the village of Konohagakure. He did not externalize his thoughts, but internally he wanted to believe a change of scenery would relax the restless Shukaku in him. He recalled the words of the Elders had left him a week ago.

"Your brother is dead. You murdered him."

Gaara 's jaw tenses in anger, fists clenching. He stands completely erect and mute, refusing to allow a single trace of emotion through his impenetrable facade. Baki speaks first, his expression hard and unreadable.

"The village already fears you enough. Now you have gone behind our backs and started a scandal again. We cannot cover up an incident such as this. The villagers are not fools, no one would ever dream of assassinating your brother. The villagers loved your brother whom they regarded as a father, war hero… their beloved Kazekage. The only one they wish to kill is… not him." The man trails off awkwardly, trying to make it sound like he wasn't implying someone else.

"Why did you kill him?!" A blonde woman with shoulder length hair and fiery green eyes crashed into the tent, interrupting the secret meeting. "Tell me, Gaara! Goddammit, he was your brother!"

Gaara was completely shocked at the undisguised hatred in her eyes. There was not only loathing, but revulsion and a the distinct smell of fear the Shukaku craved. He knew that his sister hated him, but he had never witnessed it so close and personal with how he always avoided his siblings.

"Know your place, woman." Gaara snapped. He knew his self-control is already slipping away with how the room started to fade black and grow colder. The last thing he noticed was the Elders evacuating out of the tent.

 **Rip her eyes out.**

"Would that really help?"

 **For how she looked at you is worthy of a bloody death.**

"I thought you were changing. I was wrong." Gaara started to feel nauseous, the Shukaku fighting through the control he was losing. "You are nothing, but a coldhearted monster!" Temari screamed at Gaara, the grief-stricken woman lunging at him not caring if she lived or died. Gaara's sand reacted at her attack, wrapping around her body and Gaara stared into jade eyes that were identical to his. Then a sickeningly, shrill voice that did not belong to the Shukaku starts screaming in his head.

 **Don't kill her! Not that one!**

"Ugh…" Gaara moaned, excruciating pain in his head cause him to temporarily loosen his grip on his sister. Temari took this chance to escape and teleported behind Gaara's head, kunai willing and ready to slice his jugular and at long last to put an end to her brother's insanity. However, a blow to the head knocked her unconscious.

 **We will leave you for now.**

Then Gaara blacked out.


End file.
